Eldarion son of Aragorn
by IronLOTRgurl
Summary: After the evil Sauron is vanquished, Aragorn son of Arathorn becomes king of the Arnor and Gondor. He marries the elf Arwen and has children. The eldest, their son named Eldarion is the heir to his father's throne. This is about his life, struggles, and accomplishments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone:) this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy! If there is anything that I should improve on, please tell I will deeply appreciate it!**

**Epilogue- Birth of Eldarion, Son of Aragorn**

Thirty years have passed since the fall of the evil lord Sauron and the mighty king Aragorn stood in his palace in Minas Tirith at an open window overlooking his grand kingdom. In this moment, he had held more fear than he has ever felt in his 118 years of life, even more fear than he had experienced when he had rushed into Mordor to create a distraction for Frodo and the Ring.

"My lord Aragorn!" The hobbit Elanor, daughter of Samwise Gamgee called as she rushed happily to his side. "Your a father!" The lady in waiting to Queen Arwen smiled happily at her king.

Aragorn turned around quickly and a grin slowly light up his face, making him look young once more. The stress was cleared from his face. "This child has a bright future!" He whispered and ran to where Arwen had given birth.

"Arwen! Arwen!" He called excitedly and rushed into her room, hysterical with excitement.

When Aragorn entered the room, Arwen was laying on their bed, her face red with pain and drenched in cold sweat. In her arms she cradled a small, frail baby that was screaming loudly while flailing it's tiny arms. "Here is your son, my lord." She whispered weakly, her voice full of love, "His name is Eldarion." She she smiled up at her husband, a tear rolling down her flushed cheek.

Aragorn smiled happily with pride. "Perfect." He whispered and knelt down to first kiss the top of his son's head as gently as he could. The king then angled his head upward so he kissed his wife on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back tiredly then carefully pulled away. She handed him their child. "You deserve time to love your son." She whispered and sighed sadly. "I wish my father was here to see him. He would have adored Eldarion!"

Aragorn returned her remark with pity in his eyes, he hated seeing her suffer over her father. "Aye!" He responded, smiling down at Eldarion who was in his arms. "He always with us, in our hearts." He smiled kindly at Arwen and looked back down at their son. "Some day, my child you will be the king of both Gondor and Arnor! When I have left, my son you will rule our people in peace and perfection. Some day, all will love you and remember you! Just remember, Eldarion your mother and father will always love you the most!"

**Sorry it is short and slow! Please review so I know whether to continue and what to fix. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, there will be sisters of Eldarion. I'm not sure of their names, so I will make their names up. I chose to name one of them Gilraen, after Aragorn's mother because that seems like something he would do. Reminder- I do not own any of these characters. I hope you enjoy:)**

A faint autumn breeze fluttered through the palace grounds and the high-pitched clash of metal on metal rang in the air. "Eldarion, watch your footing!" King Elessar called to his son as he helped him practice his swordsmanship.

Eldarion nodded as he fixed his footing, realizing that he would have fallen over if Aragorn had not warned him. Aragorn smiled in approval as he watched his son's transaction, his stormy gray eyes shining with pride. He, however would not drop his guard and let his opponent have an easy win, even if it was his only son he was facing off against. He quickly lunged forward and smacked the flat side of sword on Eldarion's back. Eldarion let out a quick cry and stumbled forward, his eyes clouded in pain. "Father!" He growled harshly through gritted teeth, his face rapidly turning a rather bright shade of red. Aragorn chuckled and ran to his side to check if he was injured badly.

"Tis a pity that the heir to our throne cannot even win a duel at nearly the age of sixteen without tumbling over!" A young teenager with long black hair and blue eyes smirked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Eldarion glared at her and stiffly stood up with a hand still on his back where Aragorn's sword had hit him, convinced that there was a huge bruise there, "Gilraen!" He yelled at his sister, "How long have you been standing there?!" The young prince hissed angrily at Gilraen, secretly wishing he was as stealthy as she was.

"The whole time." Aragorn grinned as he stood up. "I saw her follow us as we left to practice, I didn't tell you because I knew you would have been angered by this. Besides," He added as he stepped forward to the two of his children and he patted Eldarion's shoulder affectionately. "You needed the practice on figuring out if someone is following you or not. But it looks like you still need it, we'll work on it later, I have some business I need to attend to." The king smiled one last time at his children and quickly walked off.

Gilraen walked closer to Eldarion and handed him an apple, "Here, I thought you would be hungry and I'm not as completely evil as you think me to be!" She quickly rolled her eyes then handed him an old rag. The young princess scrunched up her nose, "And you're really sweaty!"

Eldarion continued to glare at his little sister with his fierce gray eyes and his dark brown hair plastered to his head from the sweat. He quickly grumbled his thanks and hungrily scarrfed down the apple. The prince then quickly dried the sweat off of his face with the rag that Gilraen gave him not wanting to receive disgusted and surprised looks from the people that lived in Minas Territh as he usually did after these training sessions from his father.

Gilraen watched him impatiently and sighed as he ate his apple and dried his face. She smiled widely as Eldarion finished. "Mother wants to see you!" She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling her brother along as the princess ran to Queen Arwen.

**I made Gilraen to be a tomboy, but hopefully not overly unrealistic. I hope the characters aren't too much out of character, but please tell me if they are so I can fix them:) Please review and tell me what I can do to make the story better. Again, I am sorry it is slow and it is short:( Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advice on how to make this story better is much appreciated:)**

The loud thump of hard leather boots against the cold stone floor of the palace could easily be heard through the thick silence that hung like a veil in Minas Tirith. The young prince and princess proceeded through their father's castle as Gilraen pulled Eldarion along, with much protest. "Why does mother need to see us?" Eldarion questioned, referring to how they had been summoned by their mother, Queen Arwen.

"As I have told you, I do not yet know!" Gilraen hissed back to her older brother. "Before I left to follow you and father, mother told me to bring you to her because she needed to talk to us and our sisters. She said nothing else and wouldn't tell me more no matter how hard I protested. She even called me unladylike!" Gilraen shook her head and let go of Eldarion's hand, finally allowing him to walk by himself. The young prince smirked about what his sister said for their mother couldn't be more correct.

Gilraen stopped walking abruptly, standing in front of a grand, wooden door. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder, to stop him from walking further. Eldarion had been lost in thought and had not noticed that he and his sister had arrived at their parent's bedroom. Silently, he reached forward and knocked on the door once, the noise echoing in the deserted hallway. "Mother, it is Eldarion and Gilraen. May we enter?" Eldarion called, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard through the thick door.

"Of course you may!" Queen Arwen's voice could faintly be heard. Eldarion opened the door slowly, for anyone rarely gained access to the King and Queen's bedroom. He Gilraen carefully stepped into the room and Arwen motioned for him and Gilraen to join her at a table that she and their two other sisters were sitting at. The table was circular and to the right of Arwen sat her youngest daughter, Layla who was only five with short black hair and gray eyes and to her left sat her eldest daughter named Elanor, she was fourteen years of age with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Gilraen glared quickly at Elanor and she returned her sister's icy gaze. Their mother saw this and gave them both a stern look, motioning for Gilraen to sit beside Elanor. Gilraen obliged, trying to hide her disappointment as she carefully sat down in the seat. Eldarion, who also saw this exchange, grinned slightly and sat down in the seat beside his youngest sister, Layla. Layla looked up at her brother happily, her bright gray eyes gleaming. She jumped down from her chair and climbed onto Eldarion's lap, "Don't move!" Layla ordered him as she sat down. Eldarion grinned at his mother and then ruffled his little sister's hair.

The queen smiled lovingly at her children and then proceeded with the meeting that she had made with her family, excluding Aragorn, "I apologize that I have chose for us to meet in my bedroom that I share with your father, but it is the most private place that I could think of. Our king only wants a few people to know of this, as to prevent a rather unnecessary uproar. What I am about to say will only truly apply to some of you, but I would like all of my children to be aware of our situation, even you Layla." She smiled at her youngest daughter, who was always beginning to doze off in her brother's lap. At the sound of her name, Layla immediately snapped awake, her small cheeks blushing somewhat as she sat up straighter.

"Why are we here?" Elanor questioned sharply, annoyed at how long this was already taking.

"Elanor! You must learn to respect others, if you want to properly serve your kingdom as a princess." Arwen sighed, silencing further protest. She continued tiredly, "When your father was crowned king about forty-six years ago, there was a group of people that despised the idea of this ragged ranger ruling Gondor. They also would question his right to rule as king. These rebels believed that since he had spent eighty-eight years of his life in the wild, never once coming back to Gondor under his true name until the day he claimed the throne and he was crowned King of Gondor, he didn't deserve to rule them. They had spent all their life in this kingdom, why should they bow down to a complete stranger? They had lived all their lives believing that the line of Isildor was lost and if there was ever to be a king back in these halls, it could be many life times after they died. Why should they bow down to a line of men that had abandoned them for so long when they had remained loyal to Gondor?

"Once Aragorn, your father was crowned as the rightful king of Gondor, they fled their homes, leaving to a place we knew not where. For many years they have plotted against our king, gaining more people for their rebellion. They have waited so long, for they know the power of your father and they know too well of his long life. Only recently have we learned about this rebellion, about the time Eldarion was born was when we first heard word of it. We have sent many spies to try and discover their motives and all but one has failed." Arwen took a breath and observed her children's reactions, deciding how much more to say. Elanor stared back at her mother trying to feign boredom and attempting to hide her fear. She smiled sympathetically at her eldest daughter, who immediately looked away, determined to avoid her mother's eye contact.

"How dare they?!" Gilraen growled, standing up angrily, "Father is the only man worthy of the throne, Eldarion after he passes and whoever shall come after him! They are the only ones worthy of such a rank in all of Middle Earth!" Gilraen shook her head, storming out of the room and slammed the door shut, her actions fueled by her anger. Elanor rose from her chair, silently and followed her sister without a word.

Eldarion looked down at the sleeping Layla in his lap and hugged her gently, sighing softly to himself. He had no idea what to think and just felt hopeless. The young prince felt weak and exposed as he sat motionless in the presence of his youngest sister and his mother. He could never be king; his father's people deserved the best. How could he ever hope to live up to the impossibly high standard that Aragorn had set?

"Do not fret, little one for time heals all wounds and weaknesses." His mother whispered as she slid into the chair next to him and reached out her hand as she gently lifted Elardion's head up so he was making eye contact with her. "You will live up to your father as King of Gondor after he passes. Have faith in yourself for the opinion of the rebels matter not." Eldarion looked at his mother sadly, wishing that his heart would allow him to believe these words. The queen smiled lovingly at her only son and she kissed his forehead lightly, "You truly are your father's son." She whispered as she stood up. Arwen carefully picked up Layla, who was still asleep and exited her room. Eldarion continued to sit in his chair, looking down at his hands, thinking about what his mother had said. The rebels may be right about him, but they couldn't be more wrong about his father. Aragorn was the best leader in all of Middle Earth and deserved the throne more than anyone. He would make them pay, even if he had to kill every last one of them, he would do it!

**Longest chapter yet:) I know there aren't really any rebels but I thought it suited in this situation. I made up the name Layla and my sister said she liked it, so I kept it. As for the name Elanor, if you truly read the books, you would know;) Don't worry, this story will pick up in excitement, I just needed time to actually set the story up. Remember to review, please! It really helps:)**


End file.
